


Feelings and Memories

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Concern, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode s01e04 The Butcher's Knife Cares not for the Lamb's Cry, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Hugh confronts Paul after their interaction in sickbay.





	Feelings and Memories

“So. Feelings and memories are useless, are they?” 

“No. No of course they aren’t.”

“Of course? You seemed pretty sure they were a few hours ago.” 

“It was a show.”

“A show?”

“For Lorca. I didn’t mean -”

“I was standing right there, Paul. I was talking to you two seconds before, I’m sure you knew I could hear you.”

“It wasn’t that I didn’t know -”

“So you just didn’t care?” 

“I cared. Of course I cared, Hugh.”

“Then why did you say it?”

“I - I was furious with Lorca. He - he doesn’t know a thing about good science.”

“How do you think all that sounded to me?”

“Atrocious.”

“Yes. It was awful, Paul.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.” 

“My emotions are - boundlessly important.”

“Yes, they’re vital.” 

“And my emotions tell me I love you.”

“I love you too. How’s your nose?”

“It’s fine, my favorite doctor fixed it for me.”

“Good.” 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“No. I was fine, I just - I had just done the scan and your brain was so close to being damaged -”

“And I made light of that?”

“Yes”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I already forgave you.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“No. I’m not mad”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
